penstaresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Penstares
So, all the dudes were hanging at the blue playground, and Big Steel Box said "Hey, we should make a band." Jockey Jockey said "A raisin brand!" And Big Steel Box replied: "Naw, we should make the Penstares!" 'And the band was born.' The Penstares are a musical band who perform reggae, rock, pop, and African tribal music. The band is derived of many different Members coming and going, but the most popular are: Jockey Jockey, D'whale, Johnny Yo, Cowboy Don, aaaaaaand Big Steel Box! This band has been on different tours across the globe, but their most popular and memorable concert was the Guatemala Socoro festival. The concert was filled with many hot songs, but everything went out of control when an assassination was attempted on the band by their trusted mascot, Ryoka. Ryoka was thrown in Penstare jail and was never been seen again. History and Origins The Penstares are members of ancient bloodlines of The Super Dalks, who were bred by Ogloff herself. The Penstares' ancestors of Super Dalks were also very talented in the art of musical performance, some even inventing different musical instruments. The Penstares themselves though did not even know of their Super Dalk heritage until they were in grade 5 in school. They found out about their heritage due to their discovery of their powers. They found out about the Super Dalks after they were told in secret by Ogloff, who told them after she found out about their powers. Learning that Ogloff was their ancestor, they then became worshipers of the mole. Ogloff told them to embrace their powers with music, so they all decided to meet at their usual meeting spot, the blue playground. So, all the dudes were hanging at the blue playground, and Big Steel Box said "Hey, we should make a band." Jockey Jockey said "A raisin brand!" And Big Steel Box replied: "Naw, we should make the Penstares!" And the band was born. Starting the band was not an easy process, though. Their fellow classmates would make fun of them, and teachers told them to give up their dreams. But, the Penstares would be motivated by the thought of the mole. Soon, the Penstares wrote their first hit single and were preparing to perform in front of the entire school. But soon after they thought they perfected the song, a teacher took the written song and burned it in front of their faces. This made the Penstares angry, but they did not give up. One day, their favorite teacher, Mrs Sabtiniiii was teaching their class, and she agreed to let the Penstares do a freestyle song. That afternoon the band performed their first hit single, Meehee Quaznikki. Soon after, the band gained tons of fame and decided to launch their first world tour, and that's their history. Band Members This is a list of Penstare band members -----ORIGINAL FIVE----- Big Steel Box - Leader Jockey Jockey - Current Mascot D'Whale - Animal Wrangler Johnny Yo - Geometry Master (circular triangles) Cowboy Don - President of Guatemala -----OTHER MEMBERS----- Hungry Hamster Humpasaurus Jace the mindseeker Pk Hockey Playa Alien Enforcer Meatlocker Gushy GoGo Nick M Jr. Nick M Diamond Man Michael Jackson Lil JonJon Alfalfa Gigi Fifi Derek Crimson Dragon Lizard Boy Steel/Joey Ryoka - Former member AND MANY MANY MORE